Untitled Weiss short fic
by MJRD
Summary: warning: shonen-ai.


Title: Untitled Weiss Fic   
Author: MJR   
Warnings: fluff   
Feedback: Please! C&C craved: meghan@zizania.org   
Disclaimer: The Weiss boys don't belong to me. I just have fun rewriting their lives to suit my whims. No disrespect nor copyright infringement is intended.   
~~~~~   
Notes: This is for J-chan and is the companion piece for a picture I did for her birthday. (The pic can be found at this addy:   
zizania.org/meghan/fanfiction/gallery/cork.htm   
~~~~~ 

Omi sighed as the noise form the television cut though his concentration once again. He glared down at the scattered bits of electronics that had been a laptop until the last mission. _Why do I always the one that gets stuck facing Nagi? Better him that Farfello, I guess. _

With another sigh Omi stood and stretched protesting muscles. _Ugh, it's been, what, five hours! 'Least Ken isn't here to lecture me about getting lost in my work again. _ His thoughts were punctuated by a growl from his stomach. _I suppose he does tend to have a point though. _

Following his stomach's directive Omi headed towards the kitchen. Passing the living room he noticed Yoji sprawled at one end of the couch flipping through TV channels. Omi stuck his head into the room. "I'm fixing a snack, do you want anything, Yoji-kun?" 

Yoji looked up with a grin. "No, thanks, bishonen. Forget to eat again? You're lucky you remembered before Ken-ken came home." 

Omi rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the older man. "Don't you start too!" he groused as he continued to the kitchen, Yoji's chuckle following him. 

While gathering the ingredients for a sandwich Omi heard the door open and a quiet exchange of greetings. He poked his head back around the corner to see that Aya had joined Yoji on the couch. A small pout formed as he noticed the space between them: not actually far enough for another person to sit between them, but not close either. 

The older members of Weiss had been driving Omi up the walls for months now. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they had feelings for one another. _Obvious to anyone but those three, at least_, Omi gave an exasperated sigh. _I guess I was right, neither Yoji nor Aya is going to make the first move. I_ told _Ken that, but he's not doing anything either! _

That conversation had occurred over a week before. Ken had admitted to his best friend that he was falling for the other two members of their team and had no clue what to do. He had been floored when Omi just looked at him and said 'Tell them.' 

Omi smirked to himself as he finished putting his sandwich together. _He almost didn't believe me when I told him that I was sure they had been giving him and each other the same looks he was giving them. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door banging open and a loud 'Tadama' followed by a few more thuds of things being dropped in the hallway. Omi grinned around a bite of sandwich. _Ken's home and it sounds like he's in a really good mood. _

Voices drifted in from the living room as Omi finished his snack. 

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" There was a pause, then a startled exclamation that had to have to come from Aya. 

Omi's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked around the corner again. _Where did I put the . . . I just have to get a shot of this! . . . There it is! _ Omi's face was threatening to split because of his grin as he peeked back around the corner. 

Ken had found a seat despite the fact that the couch didn't really sit three. He was sprawled across the other two and seemed quite content where he was. Yoji was looking down at the brunette with an expression of mild amusement while Aya was shaking his head with a soft smile on his face. 

_Finally!_ Omi thought as he snapped a few pictures, then giggled. _Aya going to want to strangle me, but . . . _

"Kawaii!" he announced as he waved the camera at the older boys before taking off down the hall. 

Yoji's laughter followed him as well as the expected growl from the redhead, "Omi . . ." 

"Hey, Aya, don't move. I just got comfy," Ken's voice trailed down the hall as Omi escaped for the time being. 

"Can't argue with that, now can you?" Yoji's amused comment was cut off as the door close behind the fleeing boy. 

~~~~~ 


End file.
